A new Malfoy
by bunnyboop
Summary: Keran Malfoy starts hogwarts for the first time, in her sixth year, a lot of boys are attractide to this new malfoy, but Keran has her eyes on some one else. a teacher old enough to be her teacher. Please review


Keran was perhaps the only girl Draco Malfoy had ever loved. And she knew it.Keran was his twin sister, with long flowing blond hair. She had the same grey eyes her brother had, and looked older than he did, perhaps, with voluptuous curves and a solemn face, while Draco constantly wore a smirk. He slumped or stretched out; she sat straight up as though she had a back brace. She was quite a lady, one might say, or would have been considered in past centuries. She was well-mannered, as well. They had been apart for most of their lives because while Draco went to Hogwarts,Keran was shipped off to Durmstrang. She still remembered the terrible day when her and Draco went their separate ways. There was much crying and hugging, Lucius had to pryKeran and Draco apart, but eventually they were on their way to school. Draco to Hogwarts and Keran to Durmstrang.Keran never knew why her father insisted on making her go to Durmstrang and Draco to Hogwarts, but somehow she had managed to convince him to let her attend Hogwarts with her brother. And to tell the truth she loved Hogwarts. People at Durmstrang didn't like her much for some reason and people here were much nicer.

Keranwas sitting in a carriage at the moment, her brother beside her. She carried a red and white purse and was adorned in black robes, her blond hair trailing down her back. Draco, who was a white-blonde boy, lay stretched out beside her. His cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, sat before them, chortling stupidly. She reached into her bag and pulled out two chocolate frogs. hiding a cold grin, and handed her brother one. He smiled at her, pleasantly, and accepted it graciously. She took a bite out of her own. The chocolate tasted sweet on her tongue, which she liked. She licked her teeth when she was finished, trying to ensure they'd be sparkling white when she went up to get sorted with the first years. As the carriage stopped and her brother helped her out, she was sure she looked very grand indeed. She wore a longish rufly blackskirt, and a black tank top . Her hair had been brushed until it sparkled, which it did in the moonlight as she stepped out. She looked just like her brother, in the face – same nose, same mouth, same eyes, same shape – and both were beautiful. They had perfect skin that never tanned or had freckles or acne, and were perfectly built.

Draco was talented. He was good at Quidditch, not a bad singer, excellent at sword fighting, and a good musician.  
He loved Quidditch and sword fighting – most likely because both had a lot of testosterone – and to him singing and music was just "ehh". He'd rather lead an exciting life instead of a musical one.

Keran, however, was not as good atQuidditch as Draco was, but she wasamazing at othersports andshe knew almost every spell there was, even had invented a couple of her own. She knew every Dark curse, and could perform each admirably. She was also incredibly musical, excellent at bass guitar, piano, guitar, flute, Chelo and drums, and had a wonderful singing voice too. She was the best potion maker her family knew exept perhaps proffesor Snape, of caurse. She was a fairly good artist as well. Her parents were proud – or at least her mother.

Draco led her to the front doors of the school, when they heard a loud voice, "Look at the girl Malfoy's got with him!"Keran turned to see a red-haired boy dressed in hand-me-down robes and covered in freckles. Beside him stood a rather pretty girl with silly curly brown hair, and beside her stood a boy she had seen before – the untidy black hair, old-fashioned glasses, smallness, and lightning bolt scar gave it away. "You must be Harry Potter," she said. She had a soft voice, but it was full of very Malfoy-ish "I'm-important" tones. Judging by the look on Harry Potter's face he wasn't at all surprised to hear her call him that without even asking who he was. "I'm KeranMalfoy – Draco's twin sister. I've been Durmstrang for school, so you couldn't have seen me before." The girl was frowning, obviously thinking. "I think I have. I've been to Bulgaria."Clementine nodded in understanding. "I believe the Seeker for the Bulgarian team was one of your beaux?" "Yes. How did you – " the girl started "I read newspapers, you know," she replied. "You're"  
"Hermione Granger," replied the girl cautiously.Keran nodded and turned to the red haired one. "I believe I saw you in a newspaper once for some reason or another," she said to him. "You're a Weasley, aren't you?" He didn't look especially pleased to be recognized so quickly. If he was thinking she'd known him by his attire, he was right – Lucius had told her about the Weasleys.  
"Come on, Keran, we need to get inside," Draco cut in. "You need to get Sorted"  
She nodded goodbye to the three, and then followed her brother inside.

"Malfoy, Keran!"

Hermione watched the lady-like figure of a definite Malfoy approach the small stool. Her blond hair was wavy and beautiful and she was truly a sight. A moment passed, and Hermione waited with bated breath. And then…  
"SLYTHERIN!"

She wasn't surprised. A grin spread across the Malfoy girl, stepped away from the stool and went to join her brother. Dumbledore stepped up as the last person to be sorted joined the Hufflepuff table. "As you may know, students, Miss Keran Malfoy has joined us from Durmstrang. I trust you will make her feel right at home." He ignored some hacking coughs of disagreement. "I would like you to acknowledge that Hermione Granger is to be our new Head Girl, and Harry Potter our Head Boy!" There was an uproar then, and Hermione blushed happily as the Gryffindors pounded her in congratulations. "As that is basically the only real news, I will allow you to begin your feast. Let the feast begin"  
Food appeared on the table before Hermione, and she began to eat. Ron helped himself to some turkey.  
"Keran sure is a character, isn't she?" she said between bites. "Yes, she is," Ginny said. "She's in your year, isn't she"  
"Think so," Ron replied, gnawing thoughtfully on his meat.  
"She's kind of creepy," Harry mused. "A bit," Hermione replied. "I don't know her enough to be a good judge." Harry smiled. She knew he appreciated her carefully make judgments. "Besides," she added with a sly grin, "you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Ron chuckled. "Only you could successfully bring up books in a conversation about a Malfoy."

(Authers note: I hope you liked it so far,please review. and Merry Christmas! I'l try to update when i have at least10 reveiws


End file.
